


Scorpius Draco Malfoy

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Dom/sub, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Scorpius Malfoy is a Playboy, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Girls were easy. Simple. Scorpius could make them do whatever he wanted.But women were different—Ministers were different.And Hermione Granger was as different as they came.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Love Fest 2021, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Scorpius Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> The biggest _thank you_ in the entire world goes to the fabulous [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch) for providing me with a title, a summary **and** tags and also being the most wonderful beta. You are literally the only reason I posted this at all! I love you Kora!
> 
> This story was inspired by a scene in the film _Dorian Gray_ and is a gift for the amazing [sportivetricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane). I know you already read all of this in small chunks, now here's the real deal. I never said that, but thank you for your continued sidetracking of my muse, these plunnies are my favorite distraction. I love you!
> 
> Please excuse me for being a wordy bitch, I hope you enjoy reading!

Peering through his lashes, never breaking eye contact Scorpius kissed the back of her hand. 

“Congratulations, Mrs Granger!”

She smiled politely, and Scorpius felt the weight of his father’s hand settled on his shoulder. He could practically see the eye roll that most definitely accompanied it. 

“That’s enough, Scorpius. Go find Mr Nott and see if he’ll be joining us afterward.“

It was Scorpius' turn to roll his eyes, but with one last coy look towards Hermione Granger, he obliged. Well, at least kind of. He would absolutely not spend his evening looking for Mr Nott. Scorpius meandered through the crowd towards the bar instead, took a seat in a slightly shielded corner, and signaled for a whiskey. 

Shaking a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it with the tip of his wand, he let his gaze wander through the ballroom. He loathed these events, but his father insisted Scorpius accompany him. With a deep sigh, he took a drag of his cigarette. He wasn’t even entirely sure if he wanted to be a part of the family business. Not that his father wanted to hear about it. 

“I’ll get a drink!“

Scorpius looked up, a smile stretching his lips as he recognized Rose Weasley. Maybe this evening wasn’t going to bore him to death after all. 

“I think you should clarify what kind of drink you’d like to have, sweetheart.“ He offered. Rose’s head whipped around; her features contorted in disdain as soon as she faced him.

“Malfoy,“ She nodded. “Thank you for your advice, but I can handle myself.“

Scorpius chuckled. “Yes, I can see that.“ Sarcasm dripped heavily from his words. He turned to the barkeeper. “She’ll get a glass of elf-made wine.“

Rose scoffed. “And what makes you think I _want_ to have elf made wine.“

Scorpius let his eyes travel over her frame. Slowly, intentionally, before he settled on her face again. “Because you clearly wouldn’t be able to handle anything else, sweetheart.’

Shooting him a death glare, Rose raised her voice and addressed the barkeeper herself. “You can keep your wine, Mister. I’ll get a glass of firewhiskey.“

Scorpius smirked. Sweet little Rose would never be able to handle firewhisky.

………….

Scorpius was about to light his third cigarette – or was it already his fourth? – and Rose, well, Rose hadn’t exactly been able to handle firewhisky. She had her hand rested on his knee for stability and gestured wildly with her other while she told some stupid story. Scorpius didn’t listen; he was too distracted by how she pressed her body against his, utterly oblivious of the effect she had on him.

Yes, she was a Weasley, and most of the time, she was nothing short of annoying. But she definitely wasn’t when she practically shoved her tits in his face. Blowing a cloud of smoke away, Scorpius rested his hand atop Rose’s, startling her out of her monologue. He slowly inhaled another lungful of smoke, only raising a questioning brow. 

Rose righted her posture slightly, absently swiping a stray lock out of her face. Reaching for her drink, she frowned when she found the glass empty. Scorpius signaled for another round with a chuckle, letting his hand wander towards Rose’s knee. The silky fabric of her ball gown was smooth under his palm, and warmth shot through his arm with a thrill. 

Her gaze rested intensely on him as he stumped out the remainder of his cigarette, curiosity flashing in her eyes. 

“Can I get one of those?“ Rose’s question was slightly slurred, her eyes glassy. 

A pretty pink blush colored her cheeks as Scorpius fixed her with a sparkling look and a raised brow. Shaking another cigarette out of the pack, he placed it between her bright red painted lips. He watched hungrily as she wrapped them around the tip, leaving a stain of color. A strangled groan caught in his throat. 

Fuck. Scorpius watched, transfixed as Rose reached for her wand. His eyes followed every movement, taking in how the spark from her _Incendio_ skipped over to the cigarette, and smoke erupted from the tip. 

She didn’t cough. Instead, she inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling a steady string of white vapor. Scorpius was reluctantly impressed, and Rose let her head fall back, facing the ceiling as giggles escaped her lips.

Scorpius’ gaze drew to her exposed throat, and a renewed smirk curled the corner of his mouth. He reached for a stray lock that had escaped her loose braid, twirling it around a finger. He winked at her as Rose’s eyes searched for his. 

“I think I need the bathroom.” She vanished the reminder of her cigarette, hopping off the barstool, obviously struggling with balance. 

Grabbing her elbow to steady her, Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose’s waist. “I’ll walk you, sweetheart. Make sure you get there in one piece.”

Rose giggled again, clawing one hand into Scorpius’ forearm, clinging to him while he cleared them a path through the crowd. Nobody paid them any attention, and Scorpius’ smile grew as they slipped away from the party unnoticed.

The smooth skin of her palm on his wrist was intoxicating. Scorpius relished the warmth – _the heat_ – flowing through his body from where Rose touched his bare skin and sped up his steps. 

Rose let go of him as they reached the bathroom, stumbling slightly in her heels. _Still_ giggling, she finally disappeared through the door, and Scorpius drew in a deep breath before he followed her. 

He propped his hip against the polished marble sink, reaching for another cigarette, igniting it with a snap of his fingers – waiting, blowing smoke rings into the air. His lips stretched into a smile as he heard the sound of heels clicking on tiles stopped abruptly, and the last circle of white vapor dissipated into a distorted shape. 

“Malfoy…?”

Rose’s voice was questioning, laced with a hint of insecurity, maybe curiosity, and Scorpius turned to face her, taking another drag of his cigarette. Practically feeling how her eyes followed the movement of his hand and came to rest on his lips, Scorpius’ smile morphed into a smirk. This was going to be so easy.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

His voice was low, smooth and held a hint of danger. Rose took a hesitant step in his direction, and Scorpius lifted an eyebrow – challenging her. With a few bolder steps, she stopped only a few inches from him, her eyes wide.

“I want you to do something for me, sweetheart. I want you to open your mouth. Can you do that?”

Rose’s features showed confusion, but she nodded slowly and obeyed. Reaching for her, running his knuckles along her cheek, Scorpius took a drag of his cigarette. Holding the smoke within his lungs, he leaned in until his lips touched Rose’s, soft like the beat of butterfly wings. He blew the smoke through her parted lips, grasping her hip, pulling her body closer. 

Time seemed to freeze. It could have been seconds—minutes—as they stared at each other. And then Rose kissed him, pressing her slender frame against his. Scorpius let his cigarette slip through his fingers, uncaring, instead weaving his hand into Rose’s curls, drowning in their kiss. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip, teasing, inviting her to play his game. She was tentative at first, but with each flick of his tongue, each movement of his lips, each _touch_ , she lost herself more in him and the sensation he stroked until she gave in – shuddering.

Scorpius gripped her thighs, lifting her and she instantly wrapped her legs around his hips, supporting her weight before he lowered her on the sink. He grabbed the hem of Rose’s ball gown, tearing the slit further apart until it almost reached her hip. Before any protest could leave her lips, Scorpius bunched the fabric in one hand, exposing her long legs, inching his fingertips slowly along her bare skin, higher, higher, _higher_. 

Rose’s complaint came out as a throaty gasp and floated in the air between them. It spurred Scorpius on instead of stopping him. Without warning, he casually traced the dampened spot of her panties, and Rose cried out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. His smirk never faltering, Scorpius pushed her closer to the edge, slowly, steadily, almost experienced. 

After an indefinite amount of time, he could feel her pulsate around his fingers, her head nestled into the crook of his neck, breathing short, almost staccato-like. It didn’t take long until her body stiffened against his. It never did with girls like her. 

Scorpius withdrew his hand, licking her slick off his fingers as he watched how Rose tried to clean herself up. With an amused expression, he noticed she avoided looking at him completely, the blush on her cheeks turning a deep red as she realized what he was doing.. After combing her fingers through her hair one last time, Rose fled the room, Scoprius’ gaze following her, resting on the torn slit in her dress she forgot to repair in her haste.

The door shut with a resounding thud and Scorpius turned on the tap. Just as he dried his hands off on the provided towel, he heard someone enter the room. His gaze snapped up to the mirror and his heart started to beat faster as he recognized the Minister herself, Hermione Granger. 

Her eyes widened for a moment upon seeing him, before the professional mask she always wore slipped in place again.

“You do realize that this is the ladies room?“ She asked, lifting a questioning eyebrow. Walking up next to him, she placed her handbag beside the sink. 

Scorpius met her suspicion with an innocent smile. “I’ve just been helping a girl out, you see. I was about to leave.“ He let his statement linger as if he was talking about someone who’d been indisposed. Resting his hip against the counter he added, “Except, if you don’t want me to leave, I’ll stay.“

The suggestion floated in the air between them. A possibility, a bad idea, a dare. Like a predator on the hunt, Scorpius' eyes never left Hermione’s face or else he would have missed the sharp intake of breath, the crack in her professional mask. He watched how she made the water run with nonverbal, wandless magic; how she held her wrists under the stream of liquid. Ice cold, if he had to suspect.

“That would be highly inappropriate.“

Suppressing a chuckle, Scorpius straightened his posture, smoothed out his suit jacket, and stepped behind her. He lowered his voice to a whisper, his lips almost touching the shell of her ear.

“Maybe I _want_ to be highly inappropriate.“ He took another step closer, not daring to touch her— _yet—_ feeling how a shiver traveled through her body upon his proximity. 

“Nobody has to know that you want to know how my hands feel when they trace your silhouette. How they memorize every inch of your body, how my lips paint your throat with featherlight kisses, while my fingertips travel under the hemline of your dress. I’m very good at keeping secrets.”

A strangled sound left Hermione’s lips, and Scorpius knew that he was winning. He had her exactly where he’d wanted her the moment he’d offered his congratulations. Affected and at his mercy.

“I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to.“ Her scolding came out breathless, lacking any sense of threat.

Scorpius searched her eyes in the mirror, finding her pupils blown wide. A faint blush spread across her cleavage, and he shot her a heated look.

“No, I don’t think so. I want to touch you, _Minister_.”

She shuddered visibly this time, barely keeping back a moan. Scorpius pushed further, already tasting victory.

“I want to rug up that dress and run my hands all over your legs, _Minister._ I want to leave a trail of kisses along them and bury my head between your thighs, _Minister._ I want to kiss you until you forget how highly inappropriate this would be, _Minister._ I want you to scream my name, _Minister._ ”

Scorpius could point out the exact moment she gave in. He could _see_ it in her gaze that he still held through the mirror. He could feel the magic washed over him as she locked the door, and he didn’t wait another _fucking_ second before he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her roughly against his body. 

His hands were everywhere in an instant. He had her legs bare and the fabric of her dress bunched around her hips before she had the chance to change her mind. Scorpius almost lost control as he realized she was wearing nothing beneath it. 

A strangled sound caught in his throat. “And _this_ isn’t highly inappropriate, Minister?“

She was about to explain herself, but Scorpius cut her off. It was endearing really, but he had only so much patience and he wanted her to squirm for different reasons. 

With just enough pressure to create thin red lines, he traced his nails over the skin of her leg, feeling her tremble under his touch. He let his gaze travel over her reflection in the mirror, calculating, hungrily soaking up how he made her body react. 

Everything above her knees was visible. Her bare thighs; his hand that slowly crept towards her cunt. The fabric of her dress rumpled around her waist. Her chest that visibly rose with every heavy breath she took. Her flushed cheeks. She had her eyes closed and her hands curled around the edge of the sink.

“Minister,” Scorpius rasped next to her ear. “Look at me.”

She stiffened slightly, but Scorpius knew what he was doing. Inching his hand further, he repeated his command.

“Look at me.”

His fingertips rested just a breath away from her hot pussy, where she obviously wanted him to touch her. He caressed her wet heat with the faintest touch, but only for a heartbeat until she opened her eyes and met his, her irises molten gold and clouded from desire. Her lips parted with an inaudible sigh.

Scorpius pulled his hand back, gripping her hip instead, and pressed his erection against her, letting her feel how _she_ affected _him._ Another of her moans echoed through the room, and her eyelids fluttered. 

Pressing his fingers hard into her hips, Scorpius whispered next to her ear, chastising. “I want you to keep those eyes open, _Minister_. Can you do that for me?” 

Her breath came shallow, and she only nodded in answer. Scorpius felt a surge of power shoot through him, but it wasn’t enough. He pulled back, only a fraction; his body still very much in her orbit, but he wasn’t touching her anymore. Just hovering, relishing the heat between them, waiting for her to cave—because she would cave. They always did. 

It didn’t take long for her to be writhing in front of him. A barely audible _yes_ slipped past her lips and Scorpius’ smile brightened. 

“ _Yes_ to what, Minister?” 

She blindly reached for his hands, and pulled him close to touch her again.“Yes, I can keep my eyes open for you.” 

Her voice shook, a breathy tremble just above a whisper, and Scorpius stopped holding back. Hastily he undid his belt, opened the buttons on his trousers, and pushed into her. A growl forced his way through his throat as she cried out in pleasure. His eyes never left her reflection in the mirror as he brought them both closer and closer to relief. She was a sight, dress rumpled, her cunt stretched around his cock, cheeks flushed. 

Scorpius could see that she was about to come before he felt it. Her face contorted in ecstasy, and she screamed his name as her spasming pulled him down with her. 

But not his first name—his second name. 

His _father’s_ name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
